Sarah
by Mara Campbell
Summary: A series of Labyrinth weekly drabbles about our favorite girl. Part six is up The Knight; a very late update, sorry.
1. Jewel Eyed Child

Disclaimer: Jewel-Eyed Child was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: This is based on a song that I had written for a musical version of Labyrinth that I was trying to get off the ground...but no that didn't happen. Enjoy!

**JEWEL-EYED CHILD**

My jewel -eyed child you have traveled across the distance what an irksome trail it has been, dear Sarah, for you and I. It's interesting how history has a way of repeating itself. Years ago there was a child no older than you were then who had prevented my plans to take true motion. Twice I have lost, twice I've scarified but I will assure you my dear that it shall not occur again, you've seen to that. Never would I imagine that I would be reduced to a slobbering fool because of a child whose eyes mirrored my soul.


	2. Ludo's Musings

Disclaimer: Ludo's Musings was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing and using the "Ludo-Talk". I've never really written drabbles before, they are really good warm-ups for writing. Cool, Enjoy!

* * *

**LUDO'S MUSINGS**

She helped. She helped Ludo. Mean things hurt Ludo. Upside down, Ludo pain. Suddenly pain gone and I was saved. Sarah friend, love Sarah, help Sarah too. Ludo lost after falling way down and Sarah found. I save Sarah from smelly bog with my friends. My friends come when I call. I call friends again at the castle. Sarah gone now but Ludo still visits. Sarah likes Ludo's visits. Sarah live in strange world with strange things like the magical box with the moving pictures, Ludo likes that. Brother and Hoggle visits too, but Ludo wishes Sarah would come back to visit him.


	3. Hoggle's Thoughts in Time

Disclaimer: Hoggle's Thoughts in Time was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: This was my take on what Hoggle was thinking after he gave her the peach. Enjoy!

* * *

**HOGGLE'S THOUGHTS IN TIME  
**

Friend. She said I was her friend. Me, Hoggle, a lowly coward, a traitor, and she says that we are friends. After she saved me from a lifetime of stench and I repay her by giving her Jareth's peach. That peach. That dumb peach ruined everything! No, that's not true, I have no one to blame but myself, and yeah not even Jareth can take credit for this one. Now that I'm thinking about it maybe I should have turned her back, where she would have been safe back at the beginning of the labyrinth. I will never forgive myself.


	4. Sarah After Labyrinth Karen’s Perceptive

Disclaimer:Sarah After Labyrinth Karen's Perceptive was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: Sarah did an 180, lol and Karen is surprised beyond belief.

* * *

**Sarah After Labyrinth Karen's Perceptive**

Wow. This is all I can say. Is this really the same girl from last week? I don't know what happened or when it happened but it did. My stepdaughter is being kind and sweet . . .and it's actually towards me and not just her father. I've always loved Sarah and I couldn't tell you how heartbroken I was when she rejected me. It was expected of course at first but after all these years her frostiness continued. But now a lovely changed has occurred and if it is even possible I love her more for it.


	5. Her Head

Disclaimer:Her Head was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: The Fireys are aghast with Sarah!

Additional Notes: Sorry about the long update...school and work pulled me away from all of my writings! BOO! . Well, please enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Her Head  
**

Hey, we thought she said she wanted a good time? What gives? Not 'er head!

Who walks around with their head attached like that? Not us that's for sure! We wouldn't be caught dead like that, no way. We tried to help her, but she wouldn't hear of it, the weirdo! And didn't she fight! The meanie threw our heads and amongst we Fireies that's a big no-no. We were about to get rough until she escaped up that rope. The cranky troll Hoggle we tried to get his head off to awhile back, just so he could loosen up. What's so wrong with being loose?


	6. The Knight

Disclaimer: The Knight was written for entertainment purposes only no monies what so ever are being made. All rights go to Jim Henson, ect.

Author's Note: I'm RUSTY!!! Didy was difficult to write, so if you like it please review. Oh, yeah, I have a new story up for Twilight if you all would like please check out my profile.

* * *

**THE KNIGHT  
**

I, Sir Didymus have lived a fruitful existence! What an honor has been bestowed on me, being the guard of this fine overpass. My word what's all of the commotion? Howling? Oh, well that was probably trust me trusty steed. Whoever heard of a howling horse? My word there it goes again! It's most likely nothing. What a bizarre party this lot: a lady, a troll of some sort and a furry giant, what are they up to? My, they are coming this way! I assume the position and let it be known that they could not cross without my permission. I have a rousingly grand fight with the giant whom is now my honorary brother! My fair lady asked my permission to cross and now I'm in her servitude with honor.


End file.
